


Podfic - Miracle

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: It’s got to be a challenge to have your partner suddenly announce that they’re psychically bonded with seven other people.





	Podfic - Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116120) by [MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly). 



  
Link to Podfic: [Download](http://bit.ly/2oTwwrw)


End file.
